


As Pretty As The View From Up Here

by Psychofreak29



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amusement Parks, Aobajousai, Implied Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Implied Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, IwaOi Day, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Dork, Swearing, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychofreak29/pseuds/Psychofreak29
Summary: Oikawa thinks that the team needs to bond more, and invites the team to go to an amusement park together. Yahaba saw how Oikawa acts around Iwaizumi, and decides that settling his feelings once and for all is the best option for him.





	As Pretty As The View From Up Here

**Author's Note:**

> A piece of work i made for IwaOi Day 2018 (4/1) enjoy~☆  
> It's a bit short though, sorry about that. I didn't really have enough time to write a long fanfic. I'll write longer stories next time i see an opportunity ^w^

Iwaizumi is so done.

He had planned to clean his house for the weekends, but SOMEONE just had to ruin those plans.

~~~~~

"Iwa-chan!!" Oikawa called out.. "Hey Iwa-chan, don't you think out team needs to bond more? It's kinda awkward just being like this."

"Oh no. Are you thinking what i think you're thinking?"

"Oh yes Iwa-chan, oh yes." The brunette said, a devillish smirk plastered on his face.

"We're gonna have a team bonding at the amusement park."  
~~~~~ 

That happened last week, and now Oikawa's plans are already in action.

He had called everyone on the team to go out for a team bonding to an amusement park on Saturday. Oikawa, being Iwaizumi's next-door neighbour, pulled the spiky-haired male out of bed and shoved him into the bathtub, which explains how shitty Iwa's mood is right now.

"Oi. How much longer do we need to wait here?" He asked. "Not long, they'll come soon!" Oikawa answered enthusiastically. Right when he said that, a creampuff-haired male came into view. The captain gasped and hugged the newly-arrived boy. "Shi-chan! My first born son and heir of the Seijoh Kingdom!!"

"Oikawa-san, what nonsense are you talking about?" 

"Let him be, Yahaba." Iwaizumi said, approaching the two setters. Later on they were joined by an angry-looking spiker (because he is angry). "Yo Kyoutani! Looking angry as always huh, Mad dog-chan. Oh wait! Are you jealous of me clinging to Yahaba?!" "What the fuck, no." Yahaba hit Oikawa's shoulder in embarassement, because he had said that very loudly and now some girls are looking at them. (Probably because Oikawa's there)

The four talked for quite a long time. Then, they saw two memers bump into each other and then saying "ayyyyy" for a while before approaching them. "Hanamaki, Matsukawa." Iwaizumi greeted. The two answered "yo" simultaneously, making both say "ayyy" again.

Kyoutani facepalms.

"Soo...that just leaves Kunimi-chan and Turnip-chan."

"Who are you calling a turnip?!"

Oikawa fell from his seat from getting surprised.

"Oh, sorry. Kunimi wouldn't get out of his room for a while so i had to drag him." Kindaichi said. Oikawa, who was wincing in pain after falling, stood up straight. "No worries~☆ now, let's go play around shall we?!"

~~~~~

They walked out the building and started riding on every ride they see. Oikawa seems to be having a good time, but there is something that bothered Yahaba.

Oikawa wouldn't stop bugging Iwaizumi, eventhough the rest of them are here.

Yahaba remembered that Watari- being not able to come that day- had said something about his suspicion on Oikawa. He thinks their captain might have a crush on the ace, for some reason.

So later in the evening, Yahaba dragged Kyoutani, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa to help him, along with the two first-years eavesdropping.

"Alright, here's the plan."

~~~~~

10 minutes later, the rest had ran away from their captain and vice. Oikawa seems to notice, and asked Iwa if he knew where they went.

"I dunno, where were they last time we saw them?" Was his answer. Oikawa looks around once more, searching for any signs of their teammates. As he turned to look behind Iwaizumi, a piece of paper flew into his face.

"Uwaah- what's this?" The paper has a writing on it, and Oikawa- being a nosy person- reads it.

'To Oikawa-san, we went ahead and scattered somewhere. We all know about your crush on Iwaizumi-san, it was quite obvious since you didn't want him to take his attention off you. So, while the two of you are alone together, why don't you take him on the ferris wheel and confess? 

-with love and luck, your setter kouhai Yahaba Shigeru'

Oikawa's face heats up in 0.5 seconds.

Iwaizumi noticed, and went to check on the red-faced brunette.

"Oi Trashykawa, you okay there?"  
"O-of course I'm okay! They said we can go and ride the ferris wheel without them since they wanted to buy some stuff first!" He lied.  
"Um...okay, let's go then."

The pair walked casually towards the ferris wheel and got on. Oikawa, remembering what Yahaba had said, gets flustered again once his brain registers that he and his crush are in quite a romantic situation.

~~~~~

"Hey Iwa-chan, what do you think of the view?" Oikawa asked. Iwaizumi glanced at the sermingly nervous setter, and answered "The sunset. It's really pretty up here."

The two shared a moment of silence, until Oikawa stands up abruptly. 

"Iwa-chan, i really think i should tell you this. You're my childhood friend, my classmate, my vice-captain, and much more. I've adored you since the beginning, seeing how brave, kind, and loyal you are. I can't help but feel that you make my heart stop and flip around inside me when you smile. So I'm telling you. I like you- no, i love you, Iwa-chan!! I know it's kinda weird and all but if you don't accept it i understa-"

The brunette feels lips crashing onto his own, shutting him up. "Idiot. No need to hastily brush it off. I love you too, okay?" Iwa smiled, and Oikawa could feel his heart racing like crazy. The shorter male leaned in and kissed the setter once more, with Oikawa returning the kiss. 

Both are furiously blushing, of course. But both are also smiling widely, gazing at each other's eyes.

"I knew it. You're as pretty as the view from up here, Oikawa."

~~~~~

When the two got down from the ferris wheel, they met up with the rest of the team, hand-in-hand. Yahaba smirked at the sight. The two other third-years snickering from behind Yahaba, and Kindaichi looking at them like they're his parents.

"Well, congratulations." Kunimi suddenly said. The team stared at him for a minute, and laughed after. "That was so straightforward oh my god" "Kunimi-chaan" Yahaba patted Oikawa's shoulder, as did Kyoutani with Iwaizumi. Makki and Mattsun both raised a thumbs-up for the new couple. 

"I knew you both could do it. Nice job, senpais."


End file.
